Valentine's Day Surprise
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Draco know's Kassie's secret, and the only way he won't tell is if she goes on a date with him. However, she hasn't seen him since he's asked her... Did he forget? Or is he just waiting for something? Draco/OC Oneshot.


**A/N: Not much to say except hope you guys like and if you do, please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing my my OCs.**

* * *

It was her sixth year at Hogwarts, and after the first year of riding the self-driven carriages it began to get a little old.

"Bloody hell, it's about time." Kassie Kohn muttered to herself before exiting the black beast. Putting the creepy transport behind her, the ravenette straightened her robe, picked up her belongings and headed towards the castle.

Finally reaching the great hall, Kassie made her way to the Slytherin table and was soon immersed in conversation as her and her friends all began to chat it up about their summer vacas while they ate. About halfway through the meal, Kassie heard someone beside her hiss the single word; 'move' and turned to see Draco Malfoy shoving a little first year aside so he could take the little one's place beside her.

"Well, there goes my appetite." Kassie drawled sarcastically. She then returned to talking to her friends and attempted to ignore Malfoy. Though this proved to be more difficult than she'd thought.

"I heard about your little... accident this summer." He hissed poisonously in her ear. "Nearly killed that little muggle girl didn't you? Shame you didn't quite manage."

It took a whole glass of pumpkin juice to clear Kassie's throat, having nearly choked on her food when Malfoy's words seeped into her brain. When her breathing passage was clear enpough to allow speech, Kassie's eyes darted around nervously to see if anyone had heard before turning a wicked glare on the handsome blonde.

"How do you know about that?" She hissed malicously. Malfoy smirked again.

"I know everything. A mite bit dodgy material I should think. Hate to imagine what might happen if anyone else were to find out about it though. What with all the work your dear ol' daddy did to hide it. Not to mention all the money he spent. Imagine what could happen to your reputation... your social status... your life."

Her teeth and fists clenching tightly, Kassie's glare turned acidic.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Draco leaned in close to Kassie's face with the most suave look she'd ever seen.

"A date."

Kassie starred at the blonde for a moment with a blank look, having been completely caught off-guard.

"A... What? Are you serious?" She asked in a mix of confusion and disbelief. She then shook her head and gave him a skeptical look. "A date? What are you up to Malfoy? What do you get out of this?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused look.

"Who me? I'm not up to anything. Can't a bloke ask a good-looking girl on a date when he pleases?" He replied cheekily. "Who says I'm up to something?"

Kassie felt her cheeks flush in spite of herself, and turned away from Malfoy, pretending to be very interested in her goblet.

"That's it then? A date? No hidden adgenda? No catch? No... ulterior motif?"

Malfoy smirked his infamous smirk.

"I suppose you'll just have to take your chances now won't you?"

Kassie grinded her teeth for a moment before finally sighing in annoyance.

"Fine. When and where?"

At that point Malfoy pulled away from Kassie and stood up.

"I'll let you know." He replied casually before walking away.

Kassie watched him walk back to his seat between Crabbe and Blaise and starred at him. After a few moments, she shook her head and took a sip of pumpkin juice in attempt to get her mind off the blonde. Still despite it all she was unable to hide the small smile just barely concealed by her cup.

* * *

A few months went by without any word from Draco. None. Not even the random whistles, compliments, or comments, he used to give when they were both caught alone for some reason. He didn't even bother to tease or bug Kassie like he used to when there were others around. Nothing.

Kassie was annoyed to find that this disappointed her, but after a while, she forgot about Draco's request and told herself that it was her imagination, it hadn't really happened.

It was now February fourteenth and all the girls in the common room were bouncing off the walls with excitement. They were all either talking about what they got for Valentines day, talking about all the boys who liked them, or gushing that Draco Malfoy had winked at them or said 'Hi' to them, and that they were sure he was going to ask them out. Kassie laughed at this.

"Stupid girls." She thought. "It's only Malfoy. And he doesn't ask anyone out. He's a useless man whore."

Kassie tried to convince herself that Draco was nothing special, and that he was just a conceited prick. But way, not-so-deep down, she couldn't help but feel jealous of all those girls. Not once since September had Draco spoken to her. Sure he had looked at her a few times, and sometimes it seemed like they were caught alone a lot. But he never spoke to her, and he definitely didn't wink at her. Although, once she'd thought he'd smiled at her. But Kassie had quickly brushed it off, reasoning that it was impossible. Draco Malfoy never smiled, he smirked.

Kassie sighed and looked at the huge pile of gifts she had received spread out over her bed. They were all from boys who liked her or who were competing against each other for her affection. None of whom appealed to her, though most of them were boys any girl would give an arm and a leg to be with. Kassie simply didn't like any of them.

Kassie sighed again and pushed the gifts off her bed into a trunk below it, then stood up and left her dormitory with her school bag. Lunch was over now, so she headed off to her next class: Potions.

When Kassie reached her potions class, she went in and sat down at her usual seat. Slughorn had just told everyone to make a love potion in favor of the current holiday. Kassie was halfway through with it, and well ahead of everyone else, when a paper crane landed in her cauldron. She cursed colorfully under her breath, knowing that her potion was now contaminated and she would have to start over. Kassie gritted her teeth and fished out the crane, then unfolded it and read what was written on it.

_Meet me down at the black lake at 10:00 pm._

_-Your Secret Admirer._

Kassie gritted her teeth again as she crumpled the paper crane, and pulled out her wand to set fire to it.

"This better be good." She hissed loudly, causing a few people, including Slughorn to look at her.

"Something wrong ?" Asked the Professor in concern. This caused a few giggles and snickers.

"No, I'm fine Professor." Kassie mumbled.

"Alright, if your quite sure..."

Kassie looked back to her cauldron and grudgingly emptied it with a wave of her wand.

Somehow, she just finished a few minutes before time was up and had a perfect potion to hand in. She filled a flask, brought it to Slughorn, and left the dungeons when the bell rang, ignoring the Professor's praise as she hurried off.

* * *

At ten pm, Kassie cast a disillusion charm over herself and snuck outside. She removed the spell when she reached the lake and sat by a tree to wait for her 'Secret admirer.' After a few minutes, she heard the crack of a branch and turned to see who the culprit of the sound was. She was a little surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing to her right, but did a good job of hiding it.

Kassie turned away from him and looked back out at the lake.

"Happy Valentines day." Draco said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Kassie countered coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied. "You obviously got my note."

"Obviously." Kassie replied sarcastically.

Draco walked over and sat down next to her, starring out at the lake as well.

"I think you owe me something." He said casually.

Kassie turned and raised an eyebrow at him then gave a dry laugh.

"Really. Cause I'm quite sure I don't owe you anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Draco said, now turning to look at Kassie. "Don't you remember our conversation, back in September?"

Kassie scowled at Draco and turned back to the lake.

"Of course I remember!" She spat coldly. "I hope you don't think I'm going to go on a date with you now! Not without ever talking to me, or making any kind of sign that you know I exist! If you do, you're sadly mistaken."

With that said, Kassie got up and brushed herself off.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm missing valuable sleeping hours."

Kassie then turned and began walking away, but Draco grabbed her hand and walked around to face her.

"Please." He said quietly. "Just one date. If it doesn't go well, I'll never speak to you or bother you again."

"You don't speak to me now." Kassie muttered irritably. Draco, apparently having heard her, looked away as a hurt expression crossed his face.

Kassie starred at him in surprise for a minute, then sighed and finally broke down.

"Oh, alright! One date." She replied, trying desperately to sound angry - which was the immediate opposite of what she was feeling.

Draco smiled - not smirked, smiled - and Kassie felt her heartbeat quicken. He had the most amazing smile she'd ever seen. He then waved his wand in the air and stood there. Kassie looked at him in confusion, but understood when she saw his broom flying through the air and stop beside him. He got onto the broom and held out his hand. Kassie hesitated for a minute, then walked over and took it. Draco smiled again and moved back a little so she could sit in front of him. Once Kassie was on the broom, he took off.

"Where are we going?" Kassie asked, trying to hide her curiosity and sound casual.

"It's a surprise." Draco answered.

Kassie then noticed that they were nearing the castle walls and began to panic as she remembered the invisible force around the grounds.

"Draco... Draco what are you doing? ... Draco stop, we're going to crash.."

Draco laughed at Kassie's panic and flew faster.

"Draco, please stop.. Draco!.. DRACO!"

Kassie threw her hands over her face as they approached the castle gates, and waited for the impact. She waited for a few minutes but felt nothing. After sometime, She parted her fingers and looked through them. She saw then that they were soaring over Hogsmeade, and when she looked back, she saw the school getting further and further away.

Kassie looked back at Draco, who was staring over her head at where he was going. A wide smile adorned his face and he looked highly amused.

"You must think I'm really stupid." He said.

"As a matter of fact, yes! I do!" Kassie replied, trying not to laugh.

"How the hell did you do that?" She then asked in amazement. "Security is crazy this year."

Draco's smile was replaced with a frown and he unconsciously fingered a creepy looking necklace around his neck. When he noticed he was doing so, he quickly tucked it inside his shirt.

"Just gotta know how to get around things." He said in a slightly shaky voice and forced a smile.

Kassie looked at the spot where the necklace had just been, then looked into Draco's face, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She knew exactly how he'd done it. The necklace was of dark magic and she shivered when she thought of it. But she also knew Draco was uncomfortable now, because he was shifting nervously and refused to look at her.

Kassie frowned and turned back around.

"So.. how long before we get there?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're almost there.." Draco said quietly.

Kassie sighed but said nothing. She simply watched as they flew over the lights of houses below.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Draco set down in front of a pub. The sign read 'closed', but Draco held out his wand and with a quick whisper; alohamora, the door opened.

"Draco!" Kassie scolded. "We can't go in here, it's closed."

Draco smirked and walked in.

"Not anymore." He said. He then turned to Kassie, and seeing the disapproving look on her face, his smirk widened.

"Not scared are you?" He asked mockingly. Those were the magic words.

"Of course I'm not scared!" Kassie said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Then prove it." Draco said, holding out his hand.

Kassie stuck her nose in the air and stepped past him into the building, ignoring his extended hand.

Draco laughed and closed the door. He walked up to the bar, then walked around it and got a firewhiskey.

"What do you want?" He asked Kassie.

Kassie raised her eyebrows at the firewhisky, then looked at Draco and laughed.

"Butterbeer."

"Wimp." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Kassie replied, crossing her arms again.

"You heard me." Draco said, still smirking.

Kassie gritted her teeth, and glared at Draco.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "Surprise me."

Draco's smirk widened as he poured her up a purple, fruity-smelling liquid.

"You know, you shouldn't give in to peer pressure."

When Draco stood up, he just narrowly dodged the curse Kassie aimed at him, and turned around to see a number of broken glasses behind him. Draco laughed, then picked up the two drinks and walked back around to the front of the bar, handing the purple mixture to his date.

"I was only joking." He said innocently.

Kassie gave him an unamused look and took the drink he held out. Again, Draco laughed.

"C'mon." He said, holding out his hand again. This time Kassie took it, causing a wide smile to spread across Draco's face.

Draco lead Kassie to the back of the pub and through a set of doors that lead to a balcony on the back. On the balcony were a few tables, and Draco headed over to one.

They both sat down and stared out over the railing into the night.

"So what's so special about this place?" Kassie asked as she sipped her drink.

"They have good drinks here, and I knew the owner was gone on vacation."

Kassie smiled and shook her head.

The two talked for a long time and realized that they had a lot in common. After a while, Kassie began feeling something strange tugging at her heart.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with me tonight Kassie." Draco said suddenly.

"Me too." She admitted with a smile.

"I know I haven't been talking to you in the past few months.. and I'm sorry. I've been kind of busy with um... with a job.."

Kassie had a feeling that there was more to this 'job' then Draco let on, but decided not to push him.

"It's fine." She said with a sigh.

"I really did try to talk to you though." Draco said honestly. "Didn't it seem like we were coincidentally caught alone quite a bit?"

Kassie laughed and nodded.

"Yes actually."

"Well, I did that on purpose. I wanted a chance to talk to you alone, but whenever I had the chance, I never knew what to say."

Kassie frowned.

"How about 'hi'." She said coldly.

"It wasn't that simple Kassie." Draco replied, frowning as well.

"Yes it is!" She argued angrily.

"Hullo Kassie!" She said in a low voice, imitating Draco and making him laugh. "Or, 'Hey Kassie', 'good afternoon', 'nice to see you', 'how are you?', 'long time no see'. Or even a simple 'hi'."

Kassie glared at Draco when she stopped talking.

"Any one of those combinations would have been fine!" She then said in her normal voice.

"It might be easy for you girls, but to most guys, it's not."

Kassie turned away from Draco with a sour look on her face and stared out over the balcony.

"It was simple enough for all those boys who I got all those useless gifts from today!" She said in annoyance. "They didn't seem to have a problem spilling out all sorts of rubbish for me to gag about!"

"Well then they're a good bit bloody braver than I am aren't they?" Draco replied, sounding a little annoyed now.

"And I'm sure you gagged over it all!" He added with bitter sarcasm. "I'll just bet you loved the attention didn't you? I think you sat on your bed afterwards pouring over it all and laughing at all the poor blokes who had enough guts to tell you what they thought!"

Kassie felt her anger flare and a rush of tears came to her eyes, feeling deeply stung by Draco's comment. She whipped around to face him and gave him the harshest glare her glossy eyes could muster.

"Yea? That's what you think is it? Well you're wrong Malfoy! Dead wrong! As usual! I would never laugh at a person who was brave enough to tell someone how they feel! It's a helluva lot more than you could manage isn't it? And as usual, you're wrong about the whole bit, not just one thing! I didn't laugh at them, but I didn't give a damn about all the useless gifts either! I didn't want anything from any of them, not from any of those boys or any who might have wanted to give me something but didn't! I didn't bloody want any of it!"

Kassie stood up then and walked away from Draco to lean against the railing of the veranda they were on. She stared out ahead of her rather then facing the blonde and crossed her arms in attempt to push back her tears and replace them with anger. Hurt as she was, she refused to cry over something so trivial.

After a few moments pause and a deep breath or two, Kassie spoke again, this time barely above a whisper.

"I didn't want any of those gifts because... because the only person I wanted anything from was you... and it didn't have to cost you a thing..."

Draco starred at Kassie in shock. Had he heard her right? He couldn't have could he? And did he imagine it or was there a slight quiver to her voice?

All was silent for a long time until Draco finally shook his head, deciding to put it aside for now.

"Kassie... I-"

"Forget it." She interrupted coldly. "I don't wanna hear it."

Draco sighed and ran his hands over his face. Things weren't going at all the way he'd hoped.

After a long time, long after Kassie had dried her tears, she felt a presence invading her personal space. She knew it was Draco, and that he was directly behind her now. But she refused to look at him.

"Kassie, you have no idea how hard it was to talk to you." He whispered in her ear. "It's not easy to talk to someone you fancy.. especially when that someone is you. That's why I sent you a note... and I'm sorry I ruined your potion by the way, I swear I didn't mean to. Bad aim I guess."

Kassie ignored Draco's apology in favor of his previous comment.

"I'm nothing special Draco. I'm no different than any other girl at the school." She said softly as tears filled her eyes once more. "Yet somehow, you seem to have been able to talk to all of them just fine. You say you fancy me, but I'm the one who gets totally ignored. Funny how that works isn't it?"

Kassie had a feeling that four of the strange drinks were a big part of the way she was acting, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"I'm not saying I expected or even wanted to you to drop to your knees and confess your undying love for me. Just a simple smile or greeting or acknowledgement would have sufficed." Kassie sighed and frowned as she stared ahead of her again. "What you did.. or rather, didn't do.. really sucked, you know that? I expected you to at least talk to me after asking me out, but you didn't say anything. You hardly even looked at me. You talked to me more before you asked me for a date then when you did."

Kassie took a deep breath, determined not to cry over something so stupid.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "I really did want to talk to you, I swear I did."

Kassie didn't reply, simply choosing to sip her drink instead.

Finally, deciding enough was enough, Draco took hold of Kassie's waist and gently turned her around to face him.

"Please look at me." He said softly, staring into her face.

Kassie chewed the side of her lip for a moment, but looked at him a few seconds later.

"Ilikeyou." He said quickly.

Kassie blinked a few times, not sure if she'd heard him right.

"Pardon?"

Draco swallowed as he starred into her eyes.

"I. Like. You." He said slowly.

Kassie starred at him and noted a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Draco...Don't you dare say that unless you really, truly mean it!" She half warned half begged through glossy eyes. "I swear I'll... I'll curse you so hard your children will feel it if you do!..."

Draco reached up to gently brush the back of his fingers along Kassie's jaw and took a cautious step forward, his face dangerously close to hers as he stared nervously down at her.

"I mean it... I swear.."

Draco's fair, flawless cheeks were now bright pink and it surprised his date greatly.

Kassie starred into Draco's eyes for a few minutes, and it was obviously very hard for him to keep her gaze. With a whisper of a smile, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

Draco relaxed and hugged her back. When she pulled away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny object, about the size of a galleon. He then pointed his wand at it and she heard him mumble _engorgio_, before the object grew. When it stopped, Kassie saw that it was a large book.

"This is for you." He said, handing it to her. "I heard you've wanted it for a while... but I suggest you not tell anybody you have it."

When Kassie looked at the book, she realized that it was a book of complicated spells, a book that was banned a while ago. Some spells were banned, some were illegal, but some were just plain fun. It was a huge book and had every kind of spell imaginable. Indeed, it was one she had wanted for sometime, but had a bit of trouble acquiring.

"Where did you get this?" Kassie gasped in awe.

Once again, Draco frowned, and shifted uneasily.

"I um.. er.. well.."

"It's alright." She told him. "You don't have to tell me... but you won't get in trouble for giving it to me will you?"

Draco shook his head.

"No, my.. my father got it for me.."

"Oh." Kassie replied quietly. There was an awkward silence for a minute, until finally Kassie smiled at Draco.

"Well, thank you. Really, thank you. I have wanted this for a long time."

Draco smiled and nodded. Then he seemed to remember something, and tapped the cover of the book with his wand.

"Open it." He said.

Kassie frowned and gave him a suspicious look.

"Why?.. What's going to happen?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you open it you'll find out." He said in annoyance.

Kassie gave him another suspicious look, but decided to open the book anyway. When she did, she jumped as a bright red light shot out from it and into the sky. Kassie then watched in amazement as a cloud of red and pink haze floated and shifted above them until they formed a message inside a heart.

"Kassie, be my Valentine?"

Kassie looked at Draco with wide eyes and an open mouth, but he was looking away from her with cheeks as read as a rose. She looked back up at the message and after she'd gotten over her shock, a huge smile spread across her face. She placed a hand on the side of Draco's face and turned it towards her. She then leaned up and kissed him.

Draco was shocked at first, but seconds later, he kissed Kassie back. Pulling her close and hugging her tight to him he deepened the kiss. Draco's kiss was sweet and passionate, which surprised Kassie greatly.

When the two finally pulled away, Draco was smiling.

"I'll go ahead and take that as a yes?" He asked with a grin.

"What do you think?" Kassie replied with a laugh. Draco smiled big.

"I wouldn't expect you to come up with something like that though." Kassie said honestly. Draco laughed.

"I didn't, Pansy did."

"Pansy?" Kassie repeated in confusion.

"Yea. Apparently, she's found someone who deserves her." Draco replied in amusement. "Which suits me just fine. And when she found out - though I have no idea how - that I fancied you, she felt she was obligated to help. So she came up with this."

"Well that was... sweet of her." Kassie said with a laugh.

Draco laughed again. He then reached up to gently brush Kassie's hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered seriously. This time it was Kassie who blushed.

"You're not exactly an ugly duckling yourself." Kassie said with a shy smile.

"Yes, it's true. Simply God's greatest gift to women." Draco said with a wink, making her laugh.

"Conceited much." Kassie said with a smile. Draco grinned.

"Hey, you implied it."

"I did." Kassie said with a small laugh. "And I meant it."

Draco smiled and pulled Kassie closer to him, his arms snaking all the way around her. He then leaned down slowly, hesitating nervously for a moment before pressing his lips to hers once more.

Kassie wrapped her arms around Draco and smiled as she kissed him back.

_"Definitely the best Valentines Day ever."_


End file.
